Be There
by beltheawesome
Summary: A sweet girl who worked in the palace's kitchen. Life was nice and enjoyable, and though Grey's bottomless stomach was hard to satisfy. When usual daily routines were disrupted by unwanted happenings, Grey tries to help his friend, hoping to bring her back safely and back to the lives where they were always together. GreyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first kuroshitsuji fanfic and I've decided to write about Grey :3 cause..Grey is my favourite character? HEY come on how many Grey fans are there? Anyway, sorry if it's OOC or anything. yeah.**

* * *

~Be There~

Chapter 1

"Food, food, wherever you are, I AM COMING!" Charles Grey said enthusiastically.

He pushed open the large white double doors that led to the Palace's kitchen. Glancing around the huge room, Grey saw the chefs and assistants scurrying around, doing their work. Some were preparing the afternoon snacks, some were busy cleaning up, some were experimenting and creating new delicacies.

The whole kitchen was almost shiny. Their uniforms were mostly white, the walls and floors were white. Well, some tables were shining silver, some were made of wood, some were covered with white tablecloths. There were shelves at several parts of the kitchen –made of wood of course- and had all sorts of ingredients stored there.

Well, those ingredients were not all the palace had. Especially when there are lots of people staying and working here and there is a certain young man called Charles Grey, more food is definitely needed. There were several more storerooms connected to the kitchen, which stored their food supply. Every week, the kitchen would get their new supply of food from trucks that delivered them to the palace. However, if there is a certain important ingredient that is not easily obtained or commonly delivered, the kitchen would usually send someone out to get it.

Grey put a hand on his hip and scanned the kitchen for a familiar face. He did know some people that worked in the kitchen, but he could not possibly know every one of them, right?

"AH~!" Grey snapped his fingers as he talked to himself. "Found ya~"

As he walked towards a certain girl at a corner of the kitchen, he was greeted politely with bows from whomever he passed by.

Reaching his destination, Grey slammed his hand on the wooden table in front of the girl playfully. The girl, who had been polishing the silverware before Grey interrupted, looked up at the butler with her pale blue eye. She puffed out her cheeks and gave a bored expression.

"Hey, Mister Charles. You messed up the tablecloth." She said, twirling her light blonde hair that was slightly longer than Grey's.

Grey pouted and folded his arms.

"I don't care~ Anyway~ Hey~ I'm hungry~ Ms Naggy Granny, are there any nice snacks here~?" Grey asked and whined, followed by a growl from his stomach.

"My name is Reene! And it's only one hour since lunch ended!" the girl, going by the name Reene, snapped back.

"One hour and fifteen minutes." Grey corrected. "I thought a chef should be more precise about time~? Oh, I just remembered, you're only an assistant." Grey teased with a smirk.

Reene tried to keep a straight face, but could not stop the blush that was forming on her face. She felt embarrassed, yeah she did.

"S-Shut up!" Reene said. "Just wait till afternoon snacks arrive, will you!?"

"It's one hour and fifteen minutes to afternoon snacks~" Alex, who happened to be walking by, added in with a childish smile on his face, then walked off to do his work.

"How accurate~!" Grey said, turning back to Reene with a bright smile on his face.

Reene gave a tired sigh. "I wonder how that stomach of yours works, seriously. Fine, I'll get some chocolate cake for you, is that okay?"

"YEAH~!" Grey exclaimed and sat on a nearby stool, waiting for Reene to get his cake.

So Reene came back in a few minutes with the cake on the large plate. And obviously Grey gobbled up everything which could have been fourteen servings of dessert. Just because he was a little hungry.

Reene felt herself soften up as she watched Grey eat every piece of cake hungrily. He seemed really cute.

"Hey, Reene." Grey called out, with a curious expression on his face. "Why were you smiling just now?"

"Huh!?" Reene gasped, not knowing that she had smiled. "I did...?"

"Yeeeeaaaahhh...?" Grey said slowly as he passed the empty plate to Reene.

Reene took the plate and quickly turned her back towards him.

"You must be seeing things, Grey. I wouldn't smile without realising it." Reene announced. _What a lie._

"Heh." Grey got up and stood beside Reene, placing one hand on the table in front of her.

Reene bit her tongue as she saw the playful smirk Grey had on his face.

"W-What?" Reene stuttered.

A few chuckles could be heard from Grey. "Noooothing~"

Just as Reene was about to open her mouth to say something, the kitchen's double doors opened and a few claps echoed through the kitchen, effectively silencing everyone, bringing the attention to the person who stood at the door.

Grey stood up straight, wondering who that was. He then saw that the man standing there was his partner, Phipps. A few question marks popped up above Grey's head as he wondered what Phipps was doing here. Phipps rarely came to the kitchen, after all.

Phipps cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, people. The Queen wishes to see Reene Aubrey. And, Grey, if you are wandering around in the kitchen _again_, please come along." There was slight frustration in his voice when he mentioned Grey.

Grey waved his hand in the air. "Yeah, I'm here, Phipps. And-" Grey tilted his head to look at Reene. "Reene's here, too."

"Okay. Hurry, Her Majesty is waiting." Phipps turned and walked out of the kitchen, motioning Grey and Reene to follow.

Grey grabbed Reene's wrist and ran after Phipps.

"Hey!" Reene whispered at Grey.

Grey looked over his shoulder at the girl he was dragging along. "Hurry~ don't keep her Majesty waiting."

"Okay, okay." Reene whispered as they finally slowed down to walking after catching up with Phipps.

Grey merely nodded.

"Why do you think Her Majesty wants to see me?" Reene whispered as she asked Grey, feeling slightly worried. She had never been called to meet the Queen like this before.

Usually, only the Queen's butlers and her personal maids would be close to her, sometimes she would meet guests that came, and on rare occasions she would call someone to meet her. Like what is happening to Reene now.

"Who knows~ you'll see when you get there." Grey sang, not seeming one bit worried.

_Why should he be worried?_ Reene thought to herself. _It's not like it was rare for him to see the Queen._ Reene sighed at her own foolish thoughts. _I just hope it's nothing bad._

Reene's fists were tight, and her fingers gnawed at each other while she walked forward with the two butlers, each footstep bringing them closer to the Queen.

* * *

**This is just the first chapter. JUST THE FIRST ONE. I know its short. But thanks for reading and everything~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhh...umm...okay, I made up the whole part about the Queen's relatives and such okay~ XD Let's just assume it's real~ omygod I'm turning childish. But it's necessary...I guess?**

* * *

~Be There~

~Chapter 2~

After Phipps, Grey and Reene exited the kitchen, there was silence for about two seconds, then everyone started whispering among themselves, creating a rather annoying and slightly noisy atmosphere in the kitchen.

"Gosh, those two were the Queen's butlers, right?"

"Yeah...I wonder why the Queen wants to see Reene..."

"Just hope nothing bad happens to her. *Shivers* remember the other time Drake got called out? He never came back."

"That was because he assaulted and offended one of the important guests! Of course he'll get chased out...But this time it's the Queen herself that wants to see Reene. It must be something really important."

"That's true..."

The supervisor of the kitchen clapped loudly thrice, shushing the noise that filled the room.

"People, hurry up with your work and stop the terrible chattering. We need to make sure the afternoon tea and snacks are prepared on time. No delays." He said.

'Get back to work, get back to work." Several crew members mumbled to themselves as they got back to their work.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Reene was led to a huge, elaborately decorated room. There were lots of blue curtains hanging on the walls that were covered with white and green wallpaper. The floor was filled with soft red carpets that had yellow and brown patterns on them. There were a few seats throughout the room and tables with a layer of glass on top of their flat surfaces.

There, sitting in a large cushioned chair beside a table, was an old lady, with a young man in huge dark glasses standing slightly behind her.

"Your Majesty." Phipps and Grey said as they bowed.

The Queen nodded, and the two butlers moved to stand at the side.

"Reene Aubrey?" The Queen said and smiled slightly.

"U-u-uh yes?" Reene flustered.

"I believe you have heard that Lady Fleurette has come?" The Queen asked, only seeing a shocked expression on Reene's face.

"No." Reene said and shook her head violently.

"Oh. They didn't tell you." The Queen looked away for a second. "Anyway, Lady Fleurette requests that you be her maid and stay by her side."

Reene stared at the Queen in shock for a moment, then bowed and said "Understood."

"Then, I trust that you will be taking good care of my dear Fleurette then?" The Queen smiled brightly as she spoke.

Blinking twice in slight surprise, Reene nodded.

"Then, Charles." The Queen turned to her butlers.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Both Charles answered.

"Ah. Charles Grey." The Queen chuckled as she corrected.

Grey stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Bring her to Lady Fleurette, she's in her room." The Queen told him.

Grey bowed with a hand over his heart, then turned to Reene.

"Let's go, Reene~" Grey called out cheerfully and walked towards the door with his hands behind his head.

"A-ah. Right." Reene followed closely behind Grey.

Once they exited the room, the Queen looked curiously at Phipps.

"Are they friends?" She asked him.

"It seems they knew each other in the kitchen." Phipps told her all he knew.

The Queen laughed softly and said "Grey still has his visits to the kitchen, huh."

Phipps sighed at the thought of Grey's appetite.

"ALLBBEERRRTTTTT!" The Queen suddenly broke down. "HOW I WISH YOU COULD BE HERE WITH ME NOWWWWW!"

John ran to calm her down.

As Grey led Reene down the large, shiny hallways, their footsteps could be heard echoing off the walls.

"Umm...Grey?" Reene tugged on his sleeve lightly.

"Hmm~?" Grey looked back at her, noticing she had an overly worried expression stuck to her face.

"What's going on here? How...I mean, who is this Lady Fleurette?" Reene asked.

"You know Her Majesty's nephew, Lord Collin Braden? He's one of those important people working here. And Lady Fleurette is his fiancée. She's quite good friends with Her Majesty too." Grey explained.

Reene nodded in understanding.

"Hey Reene. Any idea why she specifically requested you? Seriously...why would someone choose a kitchen crew as her maid instead of those who were actually trained to be one." Grey voiced out his thoughts as he made a weird confused face.

"Maybe that's cause... I'm her sister." Reene said softly.

"Whaaaaat?" Grey made another weird face at the information.

"Half sister." Reene corrected.

They made a right turn to a larger area, where more people walked around, and straight to another long hallway.

"But...if you're her sister then why the hell are you just an insignificant kitchen crew? Your family...or at least your sister is...royalty, I guess."

"Such a nice way of putting it, Grey, you amazingly important butler." Reene pouted. "But anyway...that's because of...family matters. She's my half sister, she hated me, I got chased out." She mumbled.

Grey nodded and folded his arms as they stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are." Grey told her and raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped when he felt Reene lightly holding back his arm, looking at him fearfully.

"Are you seriously that scared of her?" Grey asked in a monotone, giving a bored expression.

Reene did not say anything.

Placing a gloved hand on her shoulder, Grey smiled and knocked on the door, then pushed it open.

A young woman in a fluffy pink dress was sitting on a large bed in the spacious room, her light brown hair tied up in a bun with bangs pushed to the side. She smiled when she saw Grey enter the room, but it twisted slightly into a wicked grin once she saw Reene hiding behind Grey, clutching his jacket like a frightened child.

She quickly flashed her kind smile as Grey walked towards her and bowed, pulling Reene forward so that she stood beside him instead of hiding behind him.

"Hello, Earl Grey. And Reene, too." Fleurette stood up and greeted them.

Grey gave his usual cheeky smile and Reene just stood there with a fearful frown plastered on her face.

"My, is this how you greet your dear sister?" Fleurette walked over to Reene and placed a hand on Reene's face, facing away from Grey so he wouldn't see her smirk.

"It's not like you cared." Reene hissed, causing Fleurette to laugh sarcastically.

"That's right. After all, you're just a stupid girl that should have never been born." Fleurette commented and pushed her away, causing Reene to slam against the wall.

Grey's smile vanished as he noticed the hostility between the two...half sisters.

"Lady Fleurette." Grey called out, holding up an arm to get attention just as Fleurette was about to say something.

"Yes?" She turned to face him.

"I don't believe that it is proper to abuse your servants."

"Earl Grey, you can't be serious, right? Being so concerned about a mere servant." Fleurette said with a mocking grin.

Grey kept a serious face. "Anyway, more importantly," he said, looking over at the grandfather clock at one end of the room. "Afternoon tea will be served soon. Let's talk over some food." Grey suggested.

Fleurette rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Okay then." She said.

Then, there was a knock on the door, followed by someone opening it with a soft 'click'.

Fleurette's cheerfulness covered up the previously harsh atmosphere as she cried out in joy, hugging the newcomer in a warm embrace.

"Collin!" Fleurette practically exclaimed.

There, the dark haired man standing at the door was Lord Collin, the Queen's nephew.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and pulled away from the hug, standing beside his fiancée.

Grey bowed slightly and said "Lord Collin, afternoon tea will be served soon. Please make your way to the dining hall."

"Thank you, Earl Grey." Collin thanked Grey and faced Fleurette. "Let's go, darling."

As soon as they left the room, Grey walked over to Reene.

"Let's go, Reene. I'm starving~" Grey's smile was back on his face.

"Am I supposed to go with you guys?" Reene asked, a bit unsure.

"I suppose so..." Grey placed a finger on his chin as he thought. "You're supposed to be following Lady Fleurette, actually. Her request was for you to follow her and keep her company. Come on, Her Majesty even personally told you that."

"...right."

"Ahh let's go already~~~" Grey grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"Wha- Hey! I can walk!"

"You don't seem to be coming along~"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

And they made their way past many doors and some large areas, finally reaching the dining hall.

Grey pushed the large double doors slightly open and poked his head inside, then opened it for Reene and himself to go in.

The Queen and Collin and Fleurette were already seated at the long rectangular table.

"Hello, Charles Grey. Would you like to take a seat with us?" The Queen asked once she noticed Grey coming in.

"I would love to, thank you." Grey smiled and bowed, then went to sit beside Phipps, who was sitting beside John Brown.

"Hey Reene~!" Fleurette called out cheerily, waving at her. "Come sit here too!" She said, patting the seat beside her.

"A-ah. Okay." Reene replied and walked timidly over to the seat beside Fleurette. She was not sure if it was proper for a maid/ex-kitchen crew like herself to eat with them, but since Fleurette practically told her to do so, that was it. Sit, _or else_...

Since it was one of those long rectangular tables, the Queen sat at one end, while John, Phipps, and Grey sat in a row on her right and Collin, Fleurette and Reene sat in a row on her left.

Reene glanced at Grey who was sitting directly opposite her, and looked down and stared at the tablecloth on the table.

Fleurette started talking to the Queen about random things, and complimenting her and everything about this and that.

"Today is only the first day I've moved in, and I already like this place a lot! It's really beautiful. Thank you for letting me stay here!" Fleurette told the Queen.

"Of course I would let you stay here. You are my dear Collin's fiancée, after all." The Queen chuckled. She then turned to Collin. "And do take good care of her, Collin. She's such a sweet girl."

Fleurette laughed a little and clung to Collin's arm.

"ALLBBEEERRRRRTTTT!" She broke down again. "HOW I WISH YOU COULD ENJOY THIS WITH MEEEE!"

John went to calm her down.

A few seconds later, a man dressed in the chef's uniform walked towards the table with a trolley and started placing the plates on the table, in front of each of them. Then another man came in, this time pushing a trolley with drinks, then placed the drinks on the table.

The first chef cleared his throat slightly and then spoke up "For today's afternoon tea, champagne will be served with Cucumber sandwich and cream cheese, dill, and chives on caraway seed bread. We'll be serving the tea pastries and cakes later."

The Queen nodded and the two chefs stood at the side.

Grey looked up and noticed that the second one was Alex, a chef he knew from his visits to the kitchen. Grey smiled and waved slightly at him. Alex smiled back, then looked at Reene curiously. Fleurette noticed this, and decided to speak up.

"Is he one of your friends, Earl Grey?" She asked with her sugar-coated voice.

"Yeah, someone I knew when I went to the kitchen." Grey replied as he held up his fork.

Fleurette made a disgusted face and reached for her glass of champagne. "I didn't know you like to mix with servants." She said and glanced at Reene from the corner of her eye.

"Hmm." Grey smirked. "That's too bad you don't know~" He said sarcastically.

"Wha-" Fleurette huffed and was about to say something but decided to keep it to herself instead.

The Queen chuckled and gave a warm smile.

"Sorry about Charles Grey, Lady Fleurette. Don't mind him. It seems he has a large appetite so he visits the kitchen quite often." She said.

"Oh, I see. That's quite interesting." Fleurette let the cheerful smile back on her face once again.

Grey 'hmph'-ed and held up his fork and spoon in the air and stared at the food intently.

"It looks good! I'm gonna start eating~" Grey said to no one in particular and started stuffing food in his mouth.

Phipps turned to look at Grey and sighed. Once again, the Queen chuckled and then everyone started eating.

"By the way, Lady Fleurette, we'll be holding a ball tonight to celebrate your arrival. What do you think about it?" the Queen mentioned after a few seconds.

"That would be amazing! Thank you for everything, Your Majesty!" Fleurette said enthusiastically.

"Then, Collin, since there's a ball tonight, I'm gonna call a tailor to make some new clothes! You should get some as well!" Fleurette suggested.

Her fiancé smiled slightly and nodded. "That's a good idea."

Then Grey held up his hand and waved to the two chefs standing at the side.

"Hey~" he called out to them. "Give me about...ten more servings of this~"

"Aye, right away." Alex gave a crooked grin and pushed a trolley and went out to the kitchen.

Fleurette raised an eyebrow and glanced at Grey's empty plate, then at her plate that maybe had about a piece of cucumber gone?

"Isn't that a bit too fast...and too much..." She whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Reene giggled to herself, earning a glare from Fleurette.

"Not at all~" Grey sang as Alex arrived with another trolley, carrying ten more food-filled plates and two bottles of champagne.

"Ah~ I forgot to ask for the drinks but it seems you brought it anyway." Grey said with a wide smile as Alex refilled Grey's glass and took the empty plate in front of Grey and replaced it with a new one with freshly made food.

"Yeah, I'd never forget." Alex scratched the back of his head nervously as he grinned.

"And, you can leave the trolley here. I'll help myself." Grey told him.

The chef bowed and left the trolley beside Grey, then walked back to the side of the room to join the other chef.

Collin laughed and said "My, such an interesting bond they have. It's good to know your servants well, isn't it?" then he paused. "Or is it for the servants to know you well..." he questioned himself and laughed again.

* * *

**Now this is random. Random stupid ending. But I'll continue it anyway...I just don't know how to end a chapter. =D ...umm...ohkay. Well. Maybe I'm just random. And thankyou for reaaaddiinngggg~**


End file.
